Attention
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: Seu ódio por mim só me fazia te desejar mais.  Transformar o ódio em amor, passar de água para o vinho.


Attention – Tokio Hotel

Shipper: James e Lílian

Para: Cinthia querida!

_I'm trying to tell you  
I'm trying to know you  
I'm dying to show you  
Fighting to get you_

Minha constante rotina se resumia em tentar te ter. Quando eu não estava tentando eu planejava como tentar.

Eu gosto de desafios e você era meu preferido.

Desde o primeiro momento cativou minha atenção e eu já tinha alguém por quem lutar.

_Soon as you got me  
You go and drop me  
It's cool when you burn me  
I love how you hurt me_

Assim que me teve você me esnobou.

Seu ódio por mim só me fazia te desejar mais.

Transformar o ódio em amor, passar de água pro vinho.

Seus foras, suas agressões físicas em mim me marcam como um ferro em brasa. Eu posso parecer um masoquista, mas eu gosto dos ferimentos causados por você. É algo a mais de você que ficará em mim.

_Oh no  
I'll never let you go  
Oh no  
I hate that i need you so_

Não pense que é só diversão, oh não! Era, eu admito, mas não é mais.

Você agora é fundamental assim como o ar que eu respiro e eu não pretendo te deixar nas mãos de outro alguém que não te ame tanto quanto eu amo.

_It's not what you said  
It's the way you say it  
It's not what you did  
It's the way you do it  
Sick and tired of needing your affection  
I chose to be lonely  
Than live without your attention_

Você é meu oposto, sempre foi e é algo que me completa.

Cada um de nós é perfeito de um jeito.

Sua perfeição me faz te admirar, pois é o tipo de perfeição que chama a atenção: seu jeito, sua voz...

E eu quero ter pelo menos metade da atenção que você tem de mim, porque assim eu conseguirei viver.

Sua atenção é que muda meus atos; é ela que os molda.

_I scratched your sweet name  
Right into my skin  
You left me bleeding  
But I couldn't give in_

Tantas vezes me magoei por sua causa, jamais por causa de outra pessoa. Você era o meu foco, meu farol.

E mesmo com as mágoas eu te perdoava e esquecia, pronto para tentar de novo, porque por mais que isso sangrasse, eu não precisava desse sangue, eu só precisava de você.

_I swallowed the poison  
To get infected  
Give back my heart that  
Your body rejected_

Eu não era mais dono do meu coração, eu não tinha mais o poder sobre eu mesmo. E eu queria esse poder de volta ou eu roubaria o seu, assim como você me roubou. Ficaríamos quites.

Mas nunca nos igualávamos. Você estava sempre à frente, levando o seu coração dentro do seu corpo e o meu nas mãos.

_Oh no  
I'll never let you go  
Oh no  
I hate that I need you so_

Eu preciso de você como a chuva precisa da água.

Tudo isso pode parecer clichê, mas o fato é que a vida é clichê e por mais que eu odeie admitir é a mais pura verdade:

O garoto mau se apaixonou pela boa garota.

Como eu sei que você ama histórias antigas aí vai uma frase que se encaixaria melhor:

O plebeu se apaixonou pela princesa.

Irônico, não?

_It's not what you said  
It's the way you say it  
It's not what you did  
It's the way you do it  
Sick and tired of needing your affection  
I chose to be lonely  
Than live without your attention_

Sua voz penetra em meus ouvidos como uma melodia;

Seus toques me arrepiam como eletricidade;

E cada vez mais eu preciso de você, da sua atenção, do seu sorriso e da sua tristeza.

Eu prefiro acabar sozinho a ter outra pessoa que não seja você ao meu lado.

_I'm standing in the pain  
That's smothering me  
It's more becoming my own blood  
You can't you see  
That I'm starving for your love  
And I need attention  
Or I'm gonna die_

Eu já não sei mais quem eu sou, pois não me enxergo.

O amor que eu sentia pela vida passou a ser resumido em apenas uma pessoa: você.

Minha mente fica cada vez mais irracional devido ao pedido insistente em te ter.

É como se ela tivesse deixado tudo de lado e quisesse que eu só pensasse em você.

_It's not what you said  
It's the way you say it  
It's not what you did  
It's the way you do it  
Sick and tired of needing your affection  
I chose to be lonely_

Você consegue ser perfeita em tudo o que faz e eu não me sinto seguro o bastante para tê-la, pois tenho medo de te perder. Medo se ser responsável por minha própria infelicidade, porque eu jamais diria que você é responsável pelo meu sofrimento. Você é perfeita demais para me fazer sofrer.

O único que me faz sofrer sou eu mesmo, pois não sou bom o suficiente para te ter.

Eu mudo por você e mudarei tudo que for preciso para chegar ao seu nível. Porque por mais que os outros digam que cada um é perfeito do seu jeito, a sua perfeição é a que todos querem ter.

E eu escolho continuar lutando, mesmo que para isso eu siga sozinho.

_It's not what you said  
It's the way you say it  
It's not what you did  
It's the way you do it  
Sick and tired of needing your affection  
I chose to be lonely  
Than live without your attention  
Attention_

**Lílian olhou novamente o papel amassado que fora jogado ao lado da lareira, errando por um triz o fogo. Já não conseguia conter as lágrimas que caíam manchando o papel. Suas mãos tremiam como nunca havia tremido.**

**- Lily? – Uma voz a despertou de seus pensamentos a fazendo erguer os olhos. O dono da carta a observava, cauteloso e preocupado.**

**Ele estava errado como sempre.**

**Não era ela que carregava seu próprio coração dentro de seu corpo, e sim ele, que o carregava cegamente.**

**000ooo000**

**Se gostaram ao menos um pouquinho, comentem. :)**


End file.
